J'ai avalé une mouche
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Un Yamamoto, un Gokudera, et un Tsuna perdu au loin. Deux vélos. Et une mouche. Song fic sur la chanson des Wampas. Petit OS très léger en somme.


**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Genre :** Romance. Indubitablement, résolument, inexorablement.

**Discalmer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous, juste à _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting : **K+.

**Paring :** TakeshiXGokudera (J'y crois pas que j'ai écris un truc sur ce couple… Pour moi, c'est HibaGoku ou rien !!!... Mais y'a que Takeshi qui convenait niveau connerie U.U )

**Note :** Rien. Si ce n'est que ceci est une song fic sur la chanson "j'ai avalé une mouche" des Wampas. Que voulez vous. J'ai écouté, j'ai flashé, j'ai été inspiré et j'ai crié : "C'est une fanfiction TakeGoku, c'est décidé !". Que de rime en "-é". Parfait en ce temps printanier.

De plus, cette fic est très légère. Et humoristique. Un peu. Ridicule oui, okay, si vous y tenez. Mais vraiment… Une bouffé d'air frai ? Radicalement différente comparé à mon one shot précédent oui.

**Spécial Thank'** à Ma beta lectrice. _**MERCI MILENA !!!**_

_**N'étant pas la pendant les vac, je vous invite si vous recherchez de la lecture, d'aller sur mon profil, où un lien se trouve**__**. Lien pour une histoire original cooécrite**__** !!!! Yaoi inside !!!**_

(Comment ça c'est lâche de faire de la pub en écrivant en gras et en surlignant pour que tout le monde voit bien ? Même pas vrai !)

* * *

Et 1, et 2 et 1,2, 3, 4

J'ai avalé une mouche, en roulant sur mon vélo

Je chantais cette chanson, je n'connais rien de plus beau

J'ai attrapé l'amour, en te regardant le dos

Je chantais cette chanson, dont je n'connais pas les mots

C'est Tsuna, qui la veille, avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser une randonné en vélo. Juste lui et les deux gardiens qui se battaient la place de bras droit. Autrement dit Yamamoto et Gokudera.

Sauf qu'évidemment, Tsuna et son habilité à créer, disons le franchement, des enmerdes, aient étés au meilleurs de leur forme ce jour là. Le dixième Vongola avait réussi à déchainer son vélo trois fois rien qu'à l'allée, mais avait fait pire au retour… Il avait non seulement déraillé, mais avait aussi percé ses deux pneus.

Oui les deux… Par quel prodige ? On se penche encore sur la question.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Reborn avait profité du fait que le groupe se trouvait à plus de 10 kilomètres de Namimori pour entrainer Tsuna. Quelle idée voyions…

Bref. N'ayant pas besoin de ses gardiens, Reborn les avait congédiés, usant de viles paroles tel que "Si vous restez là, vous allez gêner Tsunaze. Vous voulez vraiment gêner votre Parrain ?"

Argument bien sur destiné exclusivement au métis italien.

C'est donc ainsi que nos deux jeunes hommes avaient repris leur route, Gokudera roulant quelques mètres devant Yamamoto.

Sauf que l'argenté commençait à en avoir marre. Vraiment qu'il le fasse était une chose. Mais qu'il continue pendant tout le trajet, et le tout affreusement mal en plus, ça, c'était pas possible.

"-Ma cazzo di merda ! Tu vas arrêter de chanter oui ?!!! Abruti de base-baller ! Tu. Chantes. MAL !!!

-Mais Gokudera, ça motive l'effort tu sais de chanter !

-Ça motive mes envie de meurtres oui !

-Hahaha ! T'es vraiment marrant Gokudera tu sais ?

Oh oh oh oh , I love you so  
Oh oh oh oh ,I need you so "

Oui, voilà ce que Takeshi chantait en boucle depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Mais c'était qu'il adorait cette chanson !!!

Bon, il connaissait que ce passage, et alors ? C'était déjà ça !

"-Dis Gokudera, j'arrête de chanter si tu me dis ce que ça veux dire, okay ?

-JAMAIS !!! Abruti d'addict au base-ball !!"

Ha, encore. Oui, Takeshi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il chantait. Mais dès qu'il demandait la traduction à son coéquipier, celui-ci piquait un fard et lui criait dessus.

Takeshi sourit avant de recommencer à chanter très mal et à tue-tête.  
Il ne regardait pas la route, ou encore le paysage. Non, lui il regardait le dos de l'italien. Son dos large, ses épaules carrées, ses omoplates qui se dessinaient sous sa chemise. Et sa colonne vertébrale, qui descendait et s'arrêtait au niveau de son magnifique…

Yamamoto évita de regarder la zone. Pas qu'elle soit disgracieuse, loin de la même !

Mais il voulait que son cerveau soit encore assez fonctionnel pour se rappeler comment pédaler sur un vélo.

Et là, c'est le drame.

J'ai avalé une mouche, en roulant sur mon vélo

Elle est restée coincée, j'ai failli tomber dans l'eau

J'ai failli m'étouffer, tu m'as tapé dans le dos

Je chantais cette chanson, dont je n'comprends pas les mots

Yamamoto était si pris à sa contemplation, à ses pensées pas très chastes, et ce tout en continuant de chanter que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Une énorme mouche qui volait sans rien demander à personne, fut happée par la cavité buccale du brun, arrêtant d'un coup le 13ème :

"-Oh oh oh oh, I love you so  
Oh oh oh oh, I need you so"

Déséquilibré, il tangua dangereusement près du bord du chemin, manquant de tomber dans le ruisseau qui coulait en contre bas.

Mais même s'il évita la chute dans l'eau, il n'évita pas la chute tout court, et se retrouva bientôt sur le sol dans un entortillement de membres et d'armatures en fer.

Gokudera, qui avait vite comprit d'un Yamamoto ne chantant plus était un Yamamoto qui ne respirant plus, avait effectué un magnifique dérapage contrôlé, s'agenouillant à coté du base-baller quelques secondes plus tard, lui tapant dans le dos pour lui faire retrouver une respiration normale. Quoiqu'une respiration tout court serait un bon début déjà.

"-Abruti !!! Quand je te disais de fermer ta grande gueule ! Tu vois le résulta maintenant ? Et comment t'aurais fait si ça avait été une guêpe ou une abeille hein ? Ou si t'avais arrêté de respirer hein ? Espèce de décérébré !!!

-Hahaha, mais je savais que tu étais là pour me refaire respirer en cas de pépin, alors pas besoin que je m'inquiète ! "

Yamamoto fit l'un de ses plus grands sourires à l'argenté, faisant rougir ce dernier.

A moins que ce ne soit dû au sous entendu du moyen de respiration artificiel… ?

J'avale toujours des mouches, quand je roule sur mon vélo

Je roule la bouche ouverte, je dois être un peu idiot

J'ai attrapé ta main, j'la lâcherai pas de si tôt

Je chante cette chanson, j'n'connais rien de plus beau

Bon, c'était pas non plus la première fois que Takeshi frôlait l'asphyxie (1). Dès qu'il était sur un vélo, il restait la bouche ouverte(2) à tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme le disait Gokudera, il était vraiment idiot. Mais ça, il s'en fichait complètement.

Il éclata de rire devant le teint écarlate de l'italien, et se releva, époussetant la poussière de ses vêtements, puis redressant son vélo. Il tendit la main pour aider le métis à se relever à son tour mais refusa de la lâcher par la suite. Ce qui ré empourpra les joues de l'argenté.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches abruti ! … Et comment veux tu qu'on tienne sur nos vélos si on n'a pas nos deux mains hein ?

-Hahaha, pas faux! Pas grave, on a qu'à rentrer à pied."

C'est ainsi qu'ils ne rentrèrent chez eux que plusieurs heures plus tard, ce qui ne les avaient pas forcement dérangé, car ainsi, ils avaient été ensemble plus longtemps.

*

"-Oh oh oh oh, I love you so…

-Gokudera… Toi aussi tu chantes mal tu sais ?

-Mais je t'enmerde !

-Hahaha !"

* * *

1 : j' faire des rimes !!! X3 \o/

2 : à toutes propositions *SBAF* Garder vos tomates et pierres, je me charge de me pendre toute seule . ;

En espérant que ce… Truc, vous ait plu.


End file.
